Changing the Future I See
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: Harry had dreamt of the future his entire life, the horrors that were to come. Now was his chance to change everything. Save his friends and those he had failed to give a chance. Powerful seer Harry Potter. Rated M for potential violence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything you can recognize. The first chapter will seem spotty but its supposed to. It will hopefully make more sense later

HHH

The future. What would become of the future. He had glimpses. he was cursed after all. He had never wanted to see this. Never wanted this to happen. The memories of what had yet to be, burning into his mind. The horrors he was forced to witness, too young to understand the ways of war. Too young to see the death that laid in his future. It wasn't fair. He couldn't escape it. What was he to do when his entire life, he was forced to bare witness to the depravity of human beings. Unimaginable loss.

HHH

He was anti Slytherin and that went both ways. They hated him just as much. He was his father's son. Fights in the halls, innocent little tussles turned to blood shed and death. How a house line could tare apart the lives of children. How could he not have noticed until it was too late. Uniforms of all four colors were blood stained, on the corpses of children. Green. Blue. Yellow. Red. In the end…all of them were dead.

HHH

A boy shouted angrily at a teenage Harry, "What do you expect. You and your precious light side made us like this. We have no escape. We are Slytherins. No one would help us. Your Naive Potter."

"You are just a Filthy Slytherin Lestrange and it's all you will ever be" a redheaded boy stated.

Harry faltered, "there's other choices then attacking people, using the word mudblood. There is always a choice."

"Not for us," another boy stated. "Come on Lestrange, they aren't worth the time."

HHH

The same boy in the other, Lestrange though he was older. there were bodies cast about, A group of children were in the center trembling, bleeding. He took off a death eater mask shocking everyone by its removal, by what it meant. "Enough mother," Lestrange growled. "Enough is enough."

"Lysander," she hissed.

"They are eleven years old Mother. This is not the way."

She hit him with a cruciotus but he refused to scream as he fell to the ground. "You will pay for betraying the dark lord."

He pulled himself to his feet. "The same lord who tortures us. The same lord who kills our classmates when they displease us. He killed Daphne. She did nothing wrong. He ordered dad to kill Astoria. She was a kid Mom. They are eleven. They are first years. This isn't right. They don't oppose us. They are just there."

"If you stand with them then you shell die as well."

"Not without a fight," he said having his wand ready. He distracted the group of death eaters long enough for the children to escape only to be hit with a killing curse.

He collapsed with dead eyes but a look of defiance on his face.

HHH

A small blond girl, who looked to be no more than 17 looked his way just as the green light struck taking her life. Harry screamed the name Luna, pure horror and pain in his voice. Killing the death eater without thought, without care as he went to her sobbing.

HHH

A redheaded young man held his mirror image in his arms. Sobbing as the man stared lifelessly up. He didn't even care as he was hit with the green light. Accepting death without a second thought.

HHH

A werewolf tore out the throat of a young man who tried to save the younger students, his sacrifice meant nothing as the other werewolves tore them apart as well.

HHH

A mask was on the ground as two people dueled. One was ended by a killing curse and the man, the boy who cast it grabbed his mask. Looking at the dead boy with regret. "I am sorry. I have no choice."

HHH

Bodies layering the walls. Harry and Voldemort dueled together.

HHH

A man flying into the veil of death, Harry screamed Sirius, trying to save him but he couldn't. It was too late and he was alone once again.

HHH

He stared up with dead empty eyes. A child. Accusing eyes. Empty of all life.

HHH

The death eaters cast the cruciotus as he screamed withering on the ground. "Does ickly Nevviepoo feel like talking yet."

"I will never betray my friends, betray Harry Potter. No matter what you do to me," he said breathing heavily. "Do your worst." It took hours to make him scream as they slowly tore apart everything that made him who he was. He never spoke. Never gave up his friends. A Gryffindor till the end.

HHH

"You're a horcrux, the thing keeping him alive," a man sneered as Harry paled.

"No Dumbledore would have told me."

The man laughed, "Dumbledore, the same man who put you to test year after year nearly costing students their lives. You're a sacrifice he was all too willing to make Potter. See the truth or are you really that far in his pocket."

HHH

"You knew, all of this. It was just a trick. One thing after another. The prophecy, one must die. You always meant it to be me."

"My boy, it is not like that."

Harry wasn't listening, "Neville, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus...Luna," he choked on her name. "Fay, everyone if you had just done something. You let them die."

"For the greater good."

Harry pulled his wand. "No, its so you can be hero. You let him become the monster he is. How many children must die before you step up? If you told me the truth 7 years ago we could have stopped this. Sirius, you let him rot in Azkaban so you would have the perfect martyr.

HHH

"We won, it's over," a bushy haired girl stated.

Harry looked to her with empty eyes, "won, look around you Hermione for merlin's sake. Just look. How is this a win. There are pools of blood from the bodies of our friends. How is this a win."

"We survived," Ron stated.

"Your own brothers didn't, how could you ever call this a win?"

Hermione looked at him patronizingly. "We survived, that's what matters. Why are you being like this Harry?"

"Because we lost everyone. All our friends."

"But we survived."

"So what, I'm supposed to celebrate, cheer the fact," Harry demanded since already people were beginning to celebrate. He did not feel like celebrating. If anything, he felt the opposite. "When the funerals start tomorrow. Sorry I don't think I am interested."

"Albus said," Ron started.

Harry got extremely angry, "I don't give a shit what that man has to say."

"Without him we would never have won."

"Without him this war would never have happened," Harry stated angrily. "He set the board and used us as ponds. Why won't you see that."

"He is a great man, your just overwhelmed."

Harry stomped off angrily.

HHH

Even with the end of the war. The fighting just restarted. More deaths. More fighting. An unending cycle. Would it ever end. How many bodies must he see? Would he ever escape the blood shed? Was there anything worth fighting for?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing recognizable. I hope you enjoy

Every glimpse he saw he hated. He didn't know these people. He just knew what would become of them. Which was why as he went to go onto the train station he froze. The family of redheads were in front of him. Twins who were teasing each other and their mother before running through. All he could picture was the look on his face as he held his brother in his arms. How he looked grateful as the killing curse hit him.

He entered and saw a boy whose gran asked about a toad. He froze as he caught a flash of him withering on the ground under the cruciotus curse. He didn't know what that was but he could tell it had been the worst sort of magic.

Glancing around the station, he could see these people as adults. A boy only his age would some day wear the mask and apologize to the man he would kill. Right now, he was eleven years old, already cold and calm despite the nervousness in his eyes.

He saw a boy with a cold expression on his face and a sneer, the same boy who gave his life to save a group of children from his very own mother. A boy that gave his life for what was right despite no one helping him when he had the chance…the chance to still be something beyond a death eater. No one helped him when he needed it and yet he gave his life for children he did not likely even know.

Trying to shake the thoughts of the future, he brought his trunk onto the train as everyone hurried on. It took him a moment to find a seat, it would change everything if he did. Eventually he found the carte with the boy who he only knew by Lestrange. "May I sit here," harry asked deciding then that he would change things. He would give the brave boy in front of him an out. He'd save them all even if it cost him his life to do it. He would change what he saw.

"Sure, why the hell not," he said with a slight sneer. "First year?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, what about you?"

"Third."

Harry didn't push. He just sat there awhile. Pulling out a book. Trying to figure out how to stop what was going to happen. Glancing up at his carte mate every once and awhile. "Why are you looking at me," Lestrange asked.

Harry hadn't realized he had glanced off into space during his musing. "Sorry, its more me staring into space and you being across from me then me staring at you," he admitted.

The boy just sneered going back to his book.

When the lady with the candy carte came buy, Harry bought plenty. "Your welcome to have some if you'd like," he said to Lestrange. He was not the friendliest of blokes, but Harry would try to break through his barrier. He was unfriendly but a noble honorable sort. A hero.

"I'm fine."

Harry just nodded biting down on a liquorish wand. "May I ask you a question," He asked after about two hours on the train.

"Whatever."

"Could you explain the housing system to me," Harry said since he felt that was a semi fair way to get him to speak and it would allow him to better understand some of the issues at Hogwarts.

Lestrange just sneered, "What are you a mudblood?"

Harry scowled knowing exactly what that term meant from his glimpses into the future. It wouldn't be easy to convince others that he was not bad if he continued like this. "No, I am not a _muggleborn_. I however have had very biased views into the house system and figured a student...a Slytherin student may have a different opinion," harry drawled back to him.

This confused Lysander slightly but he decided that this boy could be interesting though he didn't really know why. "All views are biased.

Harry looked at him seriously but at least now he was speaking, "I was hoping to get something beyond there has never been a dark wizard who wasn't in Slytherin, Hufflepuff is for duffers and Gryffindor's a great house that my parents attended."

"Clearly spoken by a Gryffindor," he sneered. Harry wondered if the sneer was permanent. Truthfully, he seemed to have a couple different types of sneers. Apparently it was possible for there to be different level of sneers. "If your parents were Gryffindor's, that's all you need to know."

"While seeing as I have never known the people, I would prefer to know more," harry challenged. "Seeing as your here, I've asked you."

"Slytherin, cunning ambitious, Ravenclaw's thrive for knowledge and are studious, Hufflepuff's Loyal and hardworking, Gryffindor's brave and bold. Dark wizards, know it all's, throwaways and moronic thickheaded gits. Happy?"

"Extremely," Harry drawled challengingly. "So your cunning and ambitious or are you just what was it, a dark wizard."

Lysander hid a chuckle amused. "Why can't I be all three."

Harry smirked, "because magical cores don't solidify until your 25 I believe. Only then can they be classified as dark or light. Sort of ruins the stereotype doesn't it?"

"You're a weird kid," Lysander stated amused. "perhaps Slytherin material."

"Oh no, I am a Gryffindor I believe," he said honestly.

Lysander looked him over, not believing the statement. No, the boy in front of him was Slytherin to the core, "in parentage alone, you hold yourself as a Slytherin would."

"Yes but the best Slytherins go to Gryffindor," Harry stated pulling out his book.

Lysander couldn't help it. for the first time in a long time he laughed. Harry smirked triumphantly. "Fair enough kid. What's your name?"

"I think I will stick with kid for the moment. Best to solidify friendships on merits instead of names. If you base on names, you become alleys not friends," he stated looking up over his book. Lysander couldn't help but agree though it was rarely done. "I think I would prefer to be friends with you."

"You say that now kid but once we walk through the doors and you become a Gryffindor, that ends any form of positive contact," Lysander stated. "Get used to it now. Slytherins and Gryffindor's are enemies."

Harry looked at him coldly. "I am not one who gives in to peer pressure, I prefer to use my mind not allow others to make decisions for me. Whether I am a Gryffindor or not I stand by those I decide are my friends and I don't let others choose my friends for me."

"Perhaps you are Gryffindor material after all," Lysander sneered. "Besides, I am a third year. you a first."

"So you just have a lot to teach me then," Harry returned with a grin. "I stand by my declaration. You're just going to have to accept it."

"I'm a Lestrange, I don't have to accept anything," he challenged.

He was waiting for Harry to react poorly to his last name. Harry however remained calm, "But you want to. Admit it, I interest you," Harry stated.

Someone knocked on the door which they opened "Have you seen a toad," the boy asked hesitantly before freezing seeing Lysander.

This may be more difficult then Harry had previously thought. "No, we haven't but maybe my friend here can summon him. Surely there is a spell for that," Harry said looking pointedly at Lysander. "Come on. The bloke wants his toad back and this is a large train. You can even amaze me with your excellent dark magic skills or some other nonsense as you try to scare me away. Or do you just not know the charm for it?"

Lysander glared at Harry which didn't affect him, Neville however backed up slightly as Lysander turned to face him. "What's the toads name," Lysander demanded.

"Come on mate," Harry said seeing Neville stutter. "He doesn't bite. Promise."

"Gryffindor," Lysander sneered.

Harry smirked, "Got a problem with that?"

"Many but your stubborn and irritating," Lysander sneered. "What's the toads name."

"Its fine," Neville started backing up.

Harry however caught his hand wanting to change the future and this was the most important start. "He won't hurt it. Trust me," Harry said gently.

Neville didn't but he answered anyways, "Trever."

"Accio Trever Longbottom's Toad," Lysander said as the toad flew into his hand. He gave it to Harry then turned to the window since he hadn't been expecting to come face to face with the boy whose parents his had tortured into insanity so early in the term. He had been hoping to avoid it.

Harry grinned, "Here you go. I guess your last names Longbottom then. Here's your toad. He's kind of cool."

"Th-thanks," he stuttered unsure of himself.

"You both seem to know each other but clearly I don't. What's your first name," Harry asked.

"Neville," he said wanting to escape.

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you Neville, I am sure we will become great friends," Harry declared. Neville looked up at him shocked.

"Wha...whats your name," Neville asked unsure of why the other boy so easily declared them friends.

Harry grinned, "Sorry, no can do. Names are horrid things. People judge so much on a name. I would prefer to become friends without that crap in between us," Harry said grinning. "I needed to know your first because I knew your last. See, not even this guy here knows my name. I could be a muggleborn for all he knows, and he doesn't seem to care. See that's how the best friendships are made. It was wonderful to meet you Neville. Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts."

Neville left with a lot to think about unsure about what happened as Harry took a seat. "You're the oddest kid I have ever met," Lysander stated. "What was the point of that?"

"I can't have my friends hating each other," Harry drawled. "So, I thought that was a fair way to begin fixing it."

"And do you even know what your fixing," Lysander demanded since he had not reacted to his last name.

Harry gave him a sad look, his death once again flashing through his eyes. "Your names not that hard to recognize. Nor is his," Harry stated. "I don't like names. They create judgements, expectations kids cannot or should not reach. We are just repeating the mistakes of our parents, grandparents if we allow a person's legacy to define them. Mistakes should not be repeated."

Lysander sneered once again saying nothing, but he was wondering who this kid was. Harry just read his book or rather looked at it but he was seeing elsewhere. He would do everything in his power to change their fates.

"Go towards the oaf," Lysander ordered as they stepped out of the train. "He will take you to the sorting."

Harry grinned, "Thank you. You know, I may decide to meet you in Slytherin."

"No you won't, you're a Gryffindor," Lysander returned as Harry just winked at him shocking everyone.

He skipped over to the other first years, "hey Neville, want to go on the boat with me," harry asked.

"I...I... alright," he said not sure what was happening.

Harry however just went to the sorting. When Potter, Harry was called. Lysander and Neville gaped as he stepped forward. Harrys eyes caught a very conflicted Lysander Lestrange's.

"hmm interesting," the hat stated. "Young seer. you see so much. You must be the most talented seer in your generation. A curse I would wish on no one."

"Or a gift," Harry decided. "A gift that allows me to change things."

"You wish to save this generation from suffering as the last has. You survive from your visions, why put in the effort for a future you do not know that you can change. Or perhaps cause your own death."

"I already have," Harry thought. "I've already begun changing things. I have the power to save them. I have the knowledge of what is to come to drive me. I will find a way to save them. Whether they would have been my friends or would have been my enemies. I won't let them die. I won't let them become what I've seen."

"A very strong ambition. Loyal. Brave. intelligent. I would place you in any house however you seem to know where you must go. Therefore, I shell allow it. I would prefer these children, all innocent not become what others have. GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table cheered as he went to it. he however looked directly at Lysander as he did so. the very act a promise.


End file.
